The Story Of My Life
by Jeffica
Summary: Tsuki's family was taken away from her at a young age, and she's bent on revenge. What happens when she gets destracted from her goal by love? SasxOc I'm really bad at summarys


My name is Tsuki and this is my story. I think I should start my story on my fifth birthday. I had a brother five years older then me named Satoshi. I had two loving parents who would do anything for me. I have to say even at the age of five my life was perfect.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

I groggily opened my eyes to see my family smiling at me. I sat up and smiled back at them. Light streamed in from my window and brightened the room significantly.

"Happy birthday babe," said my father. Satoshi jumped forwards and handed me a teddy bear.

"Mother and Father let me give you my present early!" he cried happily.

"Thank you, niisan!" I said hugging it to my chest. After getting changed and eating a big breakfast I asked my parents if I could go for a walk.

"Of course, Tsuki! Just remember to be back before lunch," Mother replied, smiling. I skipped out of the house, the bear Satoshi had given me in my arms. Our house was in a forest, I had no idea why but it was, so I enjoyed the scenery as I skipped along.

After an hour or so I decided to head home. As I entered the clearing my house was in I saw something a five-year-old should not see. I saw my home burning! Black smoke billowed from the open door, and red and orange flames licked at the roof. I ran inside.

"Mother! Father! Niisan!" I entered the living room and screamed. My parents were caked in blood. I could see my father was dead but my mother's chest was rising very slowly. I ran forwards.

"Mother!"

"Shh. Tsuki, listen and listen closely. You have the wolf demon's spirit sealed inside you. The people in the village we lived in wanted to kill you, that's why we live in the forest. A man named Uchiha Itachi came and wanted to take you away and eventually marry you. Your father and I refused, that's why he can to kill us. Your brother got away so be on the lookout for him. Now I want you to run away from here, to Konoha. Go, NOW!"

And with that her eyes closed and she died. I stood up, hot tears steaming down my face. I followed her orders and ran for the door. I still had the bear clutched to my chest. I wouldn't let it go. It was all I had left of them, next to my memories. I ran through the forest looking for a road so I could find Konoha. I found the road, but not before earning many cuts and bruises.

It was near dark by the time I came to a gate. I was still learning to read so the sign at the top was useless to me. Luckily a man in his early twenties saw me and ran forwards.

"Are you alright little girl?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Where are your parents," he asked.

"T-there d-d-dead," I replied shakily.

"Come on we'll go get you cleaned up." He extended his hand to me. I took it. He took me to his house and asked me what happened. I told him everything. "Well Tsuki, how would you feel if I offered that you could live with me? I could even help you become a ninja!"

"I'd like that Kakashi-kun. Arigatou."

**Eight years later**

"Bye Kakashi-kun! I'm going to school!"

"Good-luck on the test today!" he called to me.

I ran down the road to the academy. It was the part of the day I looked forwards to, because my two friends were there. Naruto and Hinata. I reached the academy and skipped into class. All the seats beside Hinata were taken, but one seat next to Naruto was empty. I ran to it and sat down.

"Hey Naruto, you ready for the test?"

"You bet!" he yelled. I smiled slightly.

"And what about you Pretty-boy, you ready for the test?"

"Hn, shut-up, Hatake" (You took Kakashi's last name)

"Hey, get out of my seat!" I looked up at Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in the seat next to Sasuke!"

"Well Sakura, I'm not here to sit next to Sasuke, I'm here to sit next to Naruto."

Iruka walked in.

"Okay, everyone today is the graduation exam! To pass you have to make at least three successful replications of yourself." Naruto paled beside me.

_Oh god that's his worst technique! Oh well encourage him._

"You'll do fine Naruto. Just picture three more of yourself and focus your chakura."

"Tsuki!" Without a word I walked down the stairs, and into the back room. Again without a word I made ten replications of myself, released the jutsu, picked up a head band and walked out of the room. I walked out side and waited for my friends. Hinata came out first.

"Hinata! See I told you you'd pass." She smiled "Have you seen Naruto?" She nodded and pointed a finger at the swing. Naruto sat on it looking dejected. As I walked towards him I heard some women talking.

"You see that boy? He's the only one who didn't pass."

"Well it's a good thing too. Can you imagine what would happen if _he_ became a ninja? I mean he is the one with-"

"Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that!" I pushed past them.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey." I sighed and sat down next to him on the grass. "I didn't pass."

I stood up angrily. "If you don't pass then I don't! We'll pass together!" I felt a tug on my arm.

"No Tsuki, I won't take away your chance to be a ninja." Suddenly Mizuki pops out of nowhere.

"Can I speak to Naruto alone please?" I nodded and walked away.

I headed home, wanting to tell Kakashi that I passed. I knew Kakashi was a Jonnin, so there was a chance he'd be my sensei. But Naruto didn't pass. I couldn't graduate without him! He was my best friend. But he clearly told me to forget about that…

"Kakashi-kun! Guess what? I passed!" Kakashi walked into the room.

"Good job, Suki! See my 'Good luck today on the test' worked!"

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that. Um, Kakashi I'm gunna skip dinner and head off to bed after a quick shower."

"What, are you not feeling well? It's only four p.m.. " he asked.

"No, no it's not that. It's just I feel really bad 'cuz Naruto didn't pass."

I slowly walked up the stairs pulling my hat and mask off as I walked. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones to ever see me without them, next to Kakashi. I had blackish gray hair that fell slightly past my shoulders, and purpule eyes. On a chain around my neck was a key to my old house, the one that was burnt down. I _never_ took that necklace off. I took a quick shower then climed into bed in some boxer and a tanktop.

The next day I woke up fully refreshed. I had taken a shower the night before, so I descided I didn't need one today. After putting on a black pair of board shorts I was looking for a nice loose shirt, but all I found was nice fitting ones. I grumbuled and put on a white t-shirt. Damn Kakashi. After ten minutes shuffuling through my closet I found a nice loose sweater with a whole bunch of zippers on it.

"Kakashi, have you seen my mask?" I yelled. He came grinning into the room. I could always tell his facial expretions even with the mask.

"Heh heh. Today you're going without a mask or hat. MUHAHAHAHA!" Then he ran laughing from my room.

"Damn you Kakashi!" I skipped breakfast and headed straight for the acadamy. The only person there was Sasuke.

"See you managed to pass Uchiha," I said smirking. He 'hn'ed and turned his head the other way. I just stood around class until people started to show up.

"Hey Hinata! You excited?"

"Yes I am Suki-chan," she said quietly. I smiled I was the only one she didn't sttuter around. "How are you feeling Tsuki? You look sort-of sad, now that I can see your face."

"Oh, haha, I'm fine I'm just a little upset Nauto-kun didn't pass."

"Did someone say my name?" I knew that voice!

"NARUTO! YOU PASSED!" I screamed. People turned their heads to look at us funny, as I hugged Naruto. "What happened?"

"Tell you later, over ramen." Hinata smiled and walked away to go sit by Kiba. So Naruto and I sat beside Sasuke. Sakura ran up to me.

"Get out of my seat, new girl!" Naruto suddenly got up on Sasuke's desk and started glareing at him. "Naruto stop glareing at Sasuke!"

"Wait what did you mean by new girl, Sakura?"

"I mean I've never seen you hear before, who are you?" I sighed stupid Kakashi.

I was about to answer when I heard a sound that turned my head. I burst out laughing. Naruto and Sasuke were lip-locked. Some kid must've bumped Naruto causing him to fall forwards. They split apart gagging.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto."

"AHHHHHH, MY MOUTH! IT'S POISEND WITH SASUKE GERMS."

"Naruto." I turned my head sensing death, to see every Sasuke fan girl cracking their knuckles. After Naruto got his beating I looked at him smiling.

"Let me fix that for you Naruto 'Chiyu no jutsu'" all of his bruises healed.

"Arigatou, Tsuki-chan."

Iruka walked in.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to split you all up into groups of three, and since this year we have and odd number of students this year there will be one group of four." He continued through the list till he got to team seven, "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura ,Uchiha Sasuke , and Ryouko Tsuki!"

_Did he just say Uchiha? As in Uchiha that killed my clan?_

So that was my first story… it took me two days to write, so even if you don't like it I promise it'll get better! I just need to get farther into the story.

If you have any comments you can email me at you want to see a picture of Tsuki follow this link http/s38. 


End file.
